The hot springs
by Leah Leu
Summary: While finishing her bath at the hot springs, the force connects Ben and Rey at the worst time.


The Hot Springs

 **This is my first time writing a star wars fanfiction, I stumbled upon a prompt on tumblr and I knew I had to write it.**

 **Jamiegallantworld : REYLO PROMPT IDEA: Kylo/Ben appears through the force bond as Rey is bathing in a hot spring. She hides behind a rock and proceeds to have a full conversation with him. It isn't until the end when he asks if she's hiding behind something…because he can't see the rock, just her….all of her…..ahhhh**

Time flies when you are busy running from your enemy, and going from planet to planet stocking up on supplies and recruiting people.

Then again, outrunning your enemy is easier to do when they have a lot of repairs and recruiting to do themselves.

Unfortunately Rey could not outrun her enemy, the connection she shared with Ben still stayed long after the events on Crait. Whenever Rey felt the familiar presence of Ben, she would never acknowledge him, Ben in turn would do the same. For months both would do nothing but glare and stare at the other. Although lately Ben eye's have looked softer, they reflected a subtle pleading in them. Rey didn't want to relent, she was too stubborn, and what Ben did was unforgivable. She wouldn't make the same mistake for trusting him again.

One particular evening Rey, along with everyone else, and a few new recruits from the planet they were on, listened while General Organa welcomed them. She spoke strongly of hope, and light like she always does. Rey could feel that everyone around her gained strength from it, but after a while she tuned out the words and thought of Ben.

Rey knew she couldn't give up hope on the Resistance, she wondered if she did, would it be the same as giving up on Ben too. Could she have more hope for one than the other, or was it all the same?

After General Organa finished her speech, the crowd dispersed going off to celebrate, while Rey walked up to her and asked if she had time to talk.

"You seem distracted lately Rey, is there something you are not telling me?" Leia gave Rey a pointed look that she imagined a mother would look at her child fully knowing the answer to her question.

"I was just wondering, would you give up hope on a person who has hurt and betrayed you?" Rey felt her cheeks warm slightly. She hasn't told anyone about her connections with Ben. She was afraid that they will see her as a traitor, or think that Ben's sudden and unexpected appearance could be used to spy on them. Even though she knew that wasn't the case.

Leia's face softened a little with her lips curled up, in a grin. "I don't think you should give up on a person just because they lost their way," Leia stated.

Leia didn't need to ask, she knew something had passed between Rey and her son. She has noticed that Rey would get a certain look in her eyes, and stare at nothing that was there. Or she would see Rey turn her head and avoid looking in a certain spot for some time. She wondered how it was possible that Rey and Ben were connected, but she didn't question it.

"Between you and me," Leia closed the distance between them, "we shouldn't give up on Ben." She pulled away looking at the group before them. Poe was using wild hand gestures to tell a story while Finn and Rose burst into laughter. "They will be harsh to judge, but we have to show Ben that he is not alone." Leia turned back to Rey and spoke again.

"I'm not sure what happened with Luke and Han, that Ben felt that he had to do what he did." Leia released a heavy sigh. "We should try to encourage Ben to return to the light, and only we can make that happen."

"How? I tried and I failed."

"I don't think you failed," Leia patted Rey's arm comfortingly. "You just need a different approach. For instance, why do you want Ben to return?"

Rey felt her eyes widen, when she didn't have an immediate answer. It was obvious wasn't it? Have Ben turn to the light side to restore hope to the Galaxy and take down the First Order.

That was simple, but looking into Leia's eyes, she knew this wasn't the answer. Rey felt herself stumble over her words as she tried to come up with something.

Leia gently waved her hand in the air cutting of Rey, "You should think about why you want him here, instead of just using him for his abilities." Leia gave her a pointed look with one eyebrow raised.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, she felt like she was being accused of something. When Ben offered the galaxy to her, she turned him down because it was the wrong path. The real question was why did Ben offer the galaxy to her. Was it solely because of her abilities or something else? If it was something else, then what did Ben have in mind, what was their relationship going to be if she had accepted him.

Rey tucked that thought away for her to think about later, she was missing something that General Organa wasn't telling her.

"Why do you want Ben to turn?" Rey felt her cheeks warm again as she spoke. It was a dreadfully embarrassing question to ask and one that was probably obvious. She had to know where to start if it was still possible to bring Ben back to the light.

Leia's eyes shined as she laughed, Rey looked away feeling embarrassed.

"My dear," Leia began the shine never leaving her face. "He is my son, and I love him. Even now when he is lost, I love him still. I hope to still see the day that happens, when Ben finally comes home." Leia smiled as her eyes looked as if they were somewhere else, or in another place in time. Then they focused back on Rey, "Now does that help you with your answer?"

"I don't know, I think…" Rey's voice trailed off as she looked away from Leia.

 _Love,_ the word was terrifying, and she didn't love Ben, but was hope the only motivation for leaving the island? Or worse, leaving Master Skywalker on the ground terrified as she stood above him with a light saber in her hand. She wasn't sure, and she needed to think about it. Leia was right, she needed to find a way to get Ben on her side, without making it seem like she wanted him here because of his power.

She had to change her mind about Ben, she had to forgive him, for both of their sakes.

After a thoughtful discussion Rey felt like she needed to refresh herself, and a trip to the hot springs was exactly what she needed.

Ever since they arrived on the quiet and undetectable planet she hardly had the time to relax as everyone else had.

Rey stepped out to the hot springs in the slight chill night, with a towel wrapped around her.

It was late, by the time Rey decided to take a nice dip. She was more than grateful to be the only one out.

Feeling a little shy, her eyes wandered over the rocky area.

Some of the rocks were wide and well placed boulders that were used for not only privacy but beauty.

Her hands gripped the towel wrapped around her chest, as she proceeded to the ledge.

Looking down, she saw the steam rise above the water, she took a moment to just breath it all in.

Smiling to herself, and opening her bright eyes, she dipped a single toe in the water. She watched how the first rippled formed and spread out.

Carefully unwrapping her towel, she dumped it on the ledge, and took a step into the water.

She immersed her foot down the step. She took a moment getting used to the high temperature, before taking another.

Slowly she descended down to the water, making her way down getting used to the heat the further she walked.

When the water was up to her thighs she spread her arms out letting her fingers grace the top of the water making a trail behind her.

She walked until she reached the middle with the water up to her waist. She crouched down letting the water rise to her shoulders.

She opened her mouth and breathed out a joyful sigh.

The water sent a nice satisfying shiver down her spine as she felt the stress of her life disappear.

Rey lost track of time of how long she stayed to relax in the water.

Her back leaned against one of the rocks, her head tilted as she listened to the night sounds.

She realized this moment wasn't going to last forever and sooner or later she will have to go back.

When she stood, she felt her skin tingle as she felt another presence.

Her eyes darted to the side, no one was there, just rocks. Then she looked to the front.

Her eyes grew wide as a tall dark figure stood on the ledge next to her towel. He had his back toward her hands clasped behind him. She dared not make a sound as she looked for a place to hide herself before the other realized that he was not alone either.

Seconds into Ben turning Rey, quickly surveyed her options and in a panic loudly splash to the nearest rock that would hide her body.

She pressed herself close to the rock, her fingers folded slightly underneath her chin, while the rest of her arms covered her bare chest.

"Rey?" He spoke her name. His voice was soft and cautious.

She wanted to scream what he was doing here, but knew that the answer was obvious. The force connected them at the worst time.

"Ben?" She spoke his name savoring the words as it past her lips. It had been a while since they both spoke each other's name.

"What are you doing now?" There was an unmistakable tone to his voice, like he was caught off guard by something. Rey's heart started to quicken, she couldn't tell him she was in the middle of a bath. She double checked her surroundings making sure there was no way Ben could peep. She was safe from his eyes, and brushed off the question.

"Nothing," she came her quick reply. There was a pause. This was the first time they talked to each other in almost a year. Oddly enough to Rey, it felt like as if they never stopped talking. There was a familiarity that passed between them that made her feel a little at ease, it made it difficult to forget that she was still disappointed with him.

"Its been a while, how are you?" His voice carried that same slow and smoothing sound, it was just as relaxing as the water had been.

"I'm fine," she replied. So far their conversation was going steady.

"How are you?" Rey braced herself and asked as she slid from the rock to peak her head out to see him.

He was standing in tall and confident as usual, although he seemed a bit more relaxed. He wore long loose black pants, and a black shirt that cut out into a V on his chest.

"I've been good," a pause passed between them, before he spoke again.

"I'm glad you're finally talking to me again," he sounded almost relieved.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still not proud of you for what you did," she spit out. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea that she completely forgave him. Even though a part of her already forgave him.

She was hurt and disappointed that he refused to turn, refused the Resistance, and refused her. She couldn't help that her emotions and feelings flowed through their link.

Ben tightened his fist, and narrowed his eyes, "How do you think I feel?" Ben spoke and she could feel the same force of emotions bounce back to her.

She hurt him, she understood that, he wanted her to join him for the power, but that's not who she is.

"I'm sorry Ben," when she spoke all of her anger was gone.

She spoke softly and sincerely "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'm not sorry for making the choice for the Resistance." She hoped Ben could see how honest she was being. There were many people who let him down and used him. Rey swore that she wouldn't be one of them, she wanted to be the person that Ben trusted. She can't change the past, but she can change the future.

She looked into his dark eyes, they were big and had a warmness to them. Not like on Crait when she last saw them teary and pleading. Standing before her was the Ben she was so drawn to. Big almond shaped eyes, staring at her like he was somehow memorized by her. Even now, the anger in them slowly melted away leaving nothing but an untouchable depth. No matter what insults she would say his eyes were always on her, always watching and wondering, and patient.

Rey blinked several times and looked away before she completely drowned in his eyes. She had to say something to get back in control, "Ben, we may disagree, but perhaps we could get to know each other better?" Rey slowly peeked back from the rock and into his face, where she could see the tiniest of a smile.

"I would like that," Ben agreed.

Rey felt her heart sore, she tried to still her heart as it suddenly beat in an erratic pattern. This plan will work this time. She would have a chance to get to know Ben, and then hopefully in the future, Ben will be on their side fighting with the Resistance.

"Rey," Ben called out to her.

Rey was pulled from her silent celebration and focused on Ben again.

"Are you hiding behind something?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her curiously.

Rey took a moment to think about what he just said, it sounded odd that he would ask that. Just like when he first spoke, Rey had a feeling that something was wrong, that she was forgetting something.

"Yes, I'm behind a rock," Rey admitted, she knew something was off, she then took her eyes off him to look around her area again. The tall rock hid her perfectly. It towered over her so that if anyone saw her they would have to get on the same rock, to get a full view of her.

She was completely protected, so why all of a sudden did she feel so vulnerable.

Then to her horror, her body felt cold in the steaming warm water.

She remembered what Ben said when the force first connected them.

" _Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours, just you._

 _Just you…_

 _Just you…_

Rey fought down a scream as realization dawned on her. She quickly pulled her head from the side of the rock to face it. Although the rock provided little protection against Ben, she didn't have to look to feel Ben's smirk.

There wasn't much she could do, she wanted to throw something at him to scream at him.

Through the embarrassment of it all, she couldn't quite miss the humor in it as well, and she knew not all of it was hers.

Before she could come up with something witty to say she felt his presence slowly leave, but not before she felt a caress of farewell.

She took a moment to take it in, wishing she could have seen his face one more time, but something inside her knew she would be seeing him again. This time she hoped to catch him unaware and for her not to say anything at all.


End file.
